Fairy Dream
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: Corriendo por todos lados buscando un objetivo que es lo que busco... tal vez algo que no he visto en totalidad, algo hermoso o aterrador, ahi hadas, sirenas, gigantes, demonios, dragones por doquier entonces que es lo que estoy buscando... Happy Birthday AnikaSukino 5d o Ani-chan para mi XD este es un one-shot para tu


**Ammmm holiwis XD... bueno antes que nada *con varias cosas* primero que nada ammm bueno ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ani-chan! *Con un cartel de omedeto* oe este no es... un momento por favor... ettoooo... donde esta eso ¿Quien se llevo mi cartel? *moviendose por todos lados* ¿Quien tiene mi cartel? diganme... Despiadados ahhh ya lo encontre *subiendose en una escalera y empezando a colgar el cartel* ammm me caere o no lo are... listo... ok empecemos de nuevo... bueno chicos y chicas este one-shot con algo de tristeza en si es para desearle Feliz cumpleaños a AnikaSukino 5d o Ani-chan *sonriendo* Feliz cumpleaños ammm que mas bueno tengo dos fanfics especiales para ti ammm este es él primero .3. que mas el segundo lo subo despues de este y etto... espero que te guste el primero ya que el segundo es un extra diciendolo asi te dejo tu sorpresa que no me dejaste hacerte tu sorpresa bien ewe espero que salga Jeff the Killer para castigarte... **

**Advertencias: Etto... tiene unas advertencias ya que digamos que es ammm triste demasiado para los que son de corazon blando XD espero que no lloren como yo llore en estas partes... **

* * *

><p>Fairy Dream<p>

Estando dormido profundamente, envuelto en mis sueños, percibí su extraña presencia… Tiernamente acarició mi rostro… Desperté lentamente o tal vez no, vi un gato azul que al verme salió corriendo espantado, me levante y agarre una sudadera rápidamente, me puse mis pantuflas y lo seguí. Salí de mi casa viendo el cielo nocturno acompañado de las estrellas, una fuerte ráfaga hizo que viera al cielo, ahí enfrente de mis ojos un dragón rojo que volaba y rugía fuertemente pero tenía que seguir ese extraño gato azul.

Seguí caminando buscando aquel gato y cuando observe de nuevo a mis lados vi el gran mar que era iluminado por la luz de la Luna, lo más raro fue que de ese lugar salió una sirena de cabellos azulados y poco después llegó un dragón gris que de repente se convirtió en un humano de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos.

-Juvia piensa que Gajeel-san no debe estar tanto tiempo fuera, Juvia se siente sola aparte de que he visto a un príncipe demasiado encantador- dijo aquella sirena que hablaba en tercera persona

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellos son peligrosos y te buscarían por lo que las sirenas guardan, sabes que no me gustaría ver que mi hermanita estaría en algún lugar encerrada- dijo aquel joven mientras rugía después de aquel comentario

- Pero era un príncipe que al parecer no tiene corazón porque se veía serio, Juvia no le gusta eso porque siempre se ven tristes, Juvia quería hacerlo sonreír con su bella voz pero sabía que Gajeel-san la castigaría- dijo la sirena haciendo un pequeño berrinche

Me andaba entreteniendo demasiado y no seguí observando porque tenía que encontrar a ese extraño gato azul, corrí con todo lo que podía hasta un aterrador bosque donde vi pasar a un gato blanco, seguí caminando tranquilamente y volví a ver aquel gato extraño, entonces cuando encontré una salida, vi a ese extraño gato blanco que de repente se había convertido en una joven de pelos blanquecinos con orejas y cola de gato, ella sonrió y me llamaba pero no podía hacerle caso tenía que encontrar la salida y a ese gato azul que me recordaba a un pequeño gato que había visto hace semanas por camino a mi casa, antes de dar un paso hacia la salida escuche un enorme rugido el cual provenía de donde estaba la joven que era un gato ahora y de ahí vi a un monstruo grande, aterrador.

El miedo me superaba entonces vi a una joven que salía de entre la niebla y poco a poco se iba transformando en un demonio aunque aún conservaba sus cabellos blancos y también el mismo cuerpo de una joven pero cambiaba el significado de que tenía alas, una cola y también una mano extraña. Ya no podía más tenía que correr sino esos tres extraños me matarían o me comerían, empecé a correr demasiado rápido.

Me detuve un momento y vi a mis alrededores de ahí observe una iglesia rara, en ruinas, de ese lugar salió un sacerdote que mantenía una mirada gélida y decía cosas que no lograba a escuchar pero de repente en esos instantes había aparecido un ángel detrás de él, un pequeño abrazo hizo que se volteara a ver y vio al igual que yo a el ángel de piel de porcelana, de cabello rubio y largo. Entonces ambos desaparecieron entre los susurros de la noche. La noche era fría y me había perdido en este lugar, camine por el camino que iba a algún lugar entonces vi como carruajes pasaban y en uno de ellos iba una joven castaña tal vez era una geisha o adivina por su extraña forma de vestir y a lado de su carruaje iba un vagabundo o algo así por el estilo que cuidaba atentamente el carruaje donde iba aquella joven, me detuve a ver un poco esos carruajes y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo aunque uno iba hasta atrás, vi a una persona que conducía grande con orejas pequeñas, pelo negro y serio.

A dentro una pequeña joven de cabellos azulados con un bello vestido que le combinaba bien entonces vi una pequeña tiara en su cabeza y de ahí a su lado una pequeña joven de la misma edad de cabellos blanquecinos totalmente seria, entonces me di cuenta de que aquella joven era una princesa, la que iba a su lado era su dama de compañía y el que conducía el carruaje era el caballero que las cuidaba de que nada malo les pasara. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo de mi vista entonces decidí caminar más rápido sin entretenerme más por el camino ya que tal vez tardaría mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba. Vi por todos lados, observe el camino y de repente unos caballos rápidamente pasaron sobre ellos los que lo montaban eran dos personas, una joven de cabellera verde y el otro de cabellos negros que después disparaban al cielo y seguían el camino.

Mientras recorría el camino me entretuve viendo por otro lado y siguiendo una extraña luz al verla de cerca vi a unas personas, en total eran cuatro, el más grande llevaba un sombrero como los piratas o mejor dicho como los capitanes de un barco pirata y los otros tres al parecer tenían instrumentos para cavar un hoyo.

-Apúrense chicos para la mañana necesitamos tener todo arreglado y sacar el tesoro, depende si hacen un buen trabajo les daré parte del tesoro- dijo aquel pirata rubio y arrogante

- Pero Laxus- san esto es demasiado aburrido y tenemos que excavar demasiado, además aquí aparece el espíritu demoniaco de una novia que mataron vámonos- dijo otro de sus empleados a mi parecer de cabellos verdes

- Somos piratas maldición, tienen que excavar para sacar el botín sin importar que salga un espíritu, demonio o algo de esas cosas por eso estamos en estas islas, porque creen que se llama Fairy Tail- regañaba el capitán

- Entendido apúrense Laxus-san necesita ese tesoro ahora mismo- dijo otra pirata de cabellos castaños

-Esto es demasiado cool aunque porque no utilizamos algo para defendernos- dijo otro que cubría su cara y sacaba demasiado su lengua

-Porque si apúrense y sigan cavando mientras yo veo los mapas después nos vamos al reino de las sirenas a buscar su tesoro, aunque dicen que tienen un dragón de guardián- dijo el capitán orgulloso

Me aleje rápido no quería meterme con piratas la verdad ya que no sé qué me harían ya que yo estaba escuchando su conversación y claro como soy demasiado curioso pues mejor me quede a escuchar pero mejor escape porque si no me pasaría algo más grave, sentí la extraña sensación de que me acercaba a algo, decidí seguir corriendo pero antes de seguir a ese instinto vi a tres jóvenes que corrían rápidamente seguidos de personas u oficiales aquellos jóvenes gritaban que nadie los apresaría o algo por el estilo pero seguían su camino rápidamente.

Desvíe mi mirada y seguí mi camino, sentí que temblaba no solo eso sino que algo se acercaba, me detuve a pensar y después de un rato decidí ocultarme, poco a poco el temblor era más fuerte y pausado haciéndome saltar del lugar donde estaba y unos segundos después vi un enorme pie y poco después otro, sorprendido observe hacia arriba y vi lo que era un gigante, enorme y con mirada seria seguía caminando hacia el lugar de donde había llegado creo.

Después de que el gigante se fuera camine con cuidado ya que sabía que probablemente el gigante podría pasar rápido o tal vez sin verme me aplasta. Camine por otro largo rato y vi a lo que era un enorme jardín con un árbol gigante en el centro, avance lentamente a ese árbol cuidando de no pisar ninguna flor ya que sin duda alguna eran las más hermosas que había visto, cuando por fin había llegado una risita me llamo la atención, observe para todos lados y vi una pequeña figura, se acercó lentamente volando y de ahí se sentó en una rama a la altura que la pudiera ver. Era pequeña, con alas, de cabellos azulados cortos, un pequeño vestido que parecía fabricado con delicadeza con pétalos de una flor espectacular, tenía una pequeña tiara decorada con flores, ella me había cautivado ya que era un hada no más que eso era la princesa de las hadas.

-Eres la persona de que habla en los libros, si lo eres verdad… etto… tienes que encontrarla antes de que termine el tiempo sino ella no sabrá que viniste, mucho gusto… Soy Levi Mcgarden y como veras soy una princesa pero digamos que soy hada, este mundo está lleno de magia así que no te espantes si viste algo raro- hablo la pequeña hada peli azul

-Mucho gusto, si eres una princesa donde está tu reino o porque estás sola… bueno quiero decir este lugar debería tener vida- suspire demasiado tranquilo

- Pues los de mi reino están ocultos no les gustan las personas más grandes, solo si es aquella persona que conocerás más adelante en tu camino, sigue y no pares yo te diré por donde ir- comento la pequeña hada señalando un camino

-Muchas gracias

Al terminar de hablar con aquella hada seguí ese camino, rodeado de árboles y en algunos momentos escuchaba ruidos raros, camine durante varios minutos hasta que encontré una luz y ahí vi algo sorprendente, una persona, no mejor dicho una joven que tenía una armadura era un caballero, lo que más me llamo fue ese cabello escarlata y esa mirada fría y desafiante, también vi a un joven de mi edad creo que de repente toco el lago y se había congelado un poco, con un movimiento rápido había congelado varios lados y formado un gélido ambiente, aquel caballero solo observaba tranquilamente de un momento a otro se movió y por arte de magia cambio de armadura y de arma sorprendiéndome de inmediato, el joven miro con una mirada fría hacia un lado y de ahí volvió a mirar a el lago y dijo unas palabras que me confundieron totalmente_ "Este soy yo al que le han robado su corazón"_ poco después aquella joven solo suspiro y miro con tristeza a ese príncipe que dijo esas palabras con esa gélida mirada pero también repitió algo _"Pero nunca estarás así solo hasta que encuentres de nuevo tu corazón volverás a ser tú, por el momento eres un ser vacío"._

Aquella platica que había escuchado me había dejado una duda porque decía que no tenía corazón, acaso se lo robaron pero como era eso posible y se me había olvidado que este mundo era un lugar mágico, cuando volví a ver ya no estaban pero aquel sorprendente lugar estaba y también un camino de pisadas de hielo.

Seguí caminando interesando aún más, inquieto tal vez pero no sabía el porqué de aquel presentimiento, mi corazón latía y decía que ya estaba por llegar a mi destino, sentía cada vez más curiosidad por llegar cuando di a un pequeño lugar tal vez un prado con un enorme lago vi a el mismo gato azul que entre más caminaba se convertía en un humano con orejas y cola de gato color azul aparte de que sonreía y se dirigía a el lago. De repente apareció una joven tan hermosa que no podría ser comparada.

Cabellos rubios como hebras de oro, ojos achocolatados como un diamante espectacular, una sonrisa que parecía pintada a lienzo y una mirada que cautivaría hasta el más ruin demonio, iba vestida con un simple vestido blanco que por su cintura formaba un moño, unas zapatillas blancas y un collar negro. Se había acercado a el gato que se había transformado en humano, sonrió tiernamente y de ahí vio hacia el lago, el silencio era demasiado tranquilo y lleno de tristeza no sabía por qué pero se sentía una gran tristeza.

Algo habían perdido, cada uno de ellos.

Pero que era lo que habían perdido, tal vez…

¿Un amigo?

Mi mente había dicho aquella cosa de que habían perdido un amigo pero como, tal vez no era algo más, cada uno de ellos había perdido algo. Como aquel joven que vi de mirada gélida, él había perdido su corazón o tal vez algo había pasado para que se descuidara y perdiera su corazón, pero no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, cuando observe aquella joven había empezado a llorar y el pequeño había comenzado a decir algo débilmente.

-Sabes algo Lucy, el volverá no te preocupes… el prometió volver aunque no sabemos todos cuando, el maestro dijo que pronto pero no dijo el día- trataba de tranquilizar el pequeño

- Si lo sé pero me da tristeza saber que él está perdido, ayer me había dicho Levi-chan que el vendría un momento pero no ha venido aquí… Todos lo han visto pero yo no, dime porque yo no Happy, acaso hice algo mal- dijo la joven rubia llorando amargamente

- No Lucy, tal vez el quedo viendo algún lugar… como lo había perdido hace rato pues no sé dónde quedo pero el vendrá, se lo encargue a Levi- hablo tranquilamente el pequeño gato ahora

En ese momento hice un ruido demasiado obvio que se escuchó demasiado y ambos voltearon a ver a donde estaba yo, aquella joven se levantó y sonrió al verme, el pequeño gato azul lloraba y corría poco después cuando se acercaron ambos susurrando "Nos alegramos de volverte a ver Natsu".

Cuando me di cuenta volví a despertarme, lentamente abrí mis ojos y observe la lejana ciudad de Tokio por aquella ventana, observe el cuarto blanco y aquel respirador, di un pequeño suspiro ese sueño había sido tan real que sentía que esta enfermedad terminal no la tenía con las fuerzas que tenía en esos momentos vi varios ramos de flores y globos cada uno de mis amigos, familiares y compañeros porque sabían cómo terminaría yo pero de todas formas no me miraban tristes tal vez porque sabían a donde iría cuando terminaría este trayecto de mi vida, porque llegaría a ese mundo donde varios habían perdido algo pero lo recuperaban conforme pasaba el tiempo o conforme lo buscaban.

Antes de que terminara mi trayecto en este mundo susurre algo que más seguro ni la enfermera escucho "A mi igual me alegra volver a verlos chicos"… ya de ahí aquel aparato que me ayudaba a respirar, aquel aparato que tomaba mi ritmo cardiaco terminaron de decir si seguía vivo e hicieron un largo ruido llenando el cuarto de ese silencio fúnebre y triste, justo en ese momento antes de que partiera a el mundo que todos sueñan vi mi cuerpo, cabello rosa, ojos cerrados y los parpados llenos de ojeras de todas las noches que había pasado en desvelamiento. Todos dirían que había muerto triste pero para mí eso no era una muerte sino un sueño profundo así que me despedí con una sonrisa que se veía atreves del respirador y unas ultimas lágrimas antes de haberme despedido.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en ese mundo pero esta vez era parte de ellos, con una armadura como un caballero corrí por todos lados, saludando a cada persona que me encontraba y me sonreía y llegue a aquel prado donde ella me esperaba ya que años atrás ella había desaparecido en un accidente de trafico con aquella sonrisa era muy joven al igual que yo pero nos volvíamos a reunir y seguir nuestro camino lleno de aventuras en el mundo de Fairy Tail Dream donde los sueños se cumplen conforme a tu objetivo…

**Fin**


End file.
